The Curse of the Moon
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Wolves were not totally uncommon to roam outside of Radiant Garden, but soon things start to seem suspicious. Louder and stranger howls are heard much closer to the town, but no one can find the source. Not only that but Saix seems far more tired than usually. Though it seems hard to believe, the two may be more connected than others realize.


A/N: This is my first co write with Riku Kingdom Hearts! We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Night had fallen over Radiant Garden, and it seemed as it was another perfectly quiet night. Though as the night proceeded, strange noises were heard. The sounds came from the forested area just outside of town, and for anyone that happened to be awake the longer they listened the more understood what the sounds were. Beautiful sounds were echoing over the sleeping town. It was like a song to the moon, which was bright and full along with the stars that danced around it.

Though even with that, the sounds were still more than a pretty sound. There was an uneasiness to them. Something left to be questioned. For some that laid awake it felt them feeling unsettled. Some could only wonder what exactly was out there at this midnight hour.

Things still seemed all fine until a rather loud and harsh sounding howl came. One that was much closer than all of the rest. Perhaps even within the town itself. Adele's eyes shot open and nearly jumped out of bed, startled by the sound. After a moment of trying to relax himself, he found with that sound that he had heard, that wouldn't happen at the moment.

He glanced around the bed room and then stepped into the hallway. Across from his was Saix's bedroom, but something seemed off. The door was wide open and Axel peered inside. He could see that Saix's bed was vacant. He started to wonder for a moment but then decided to go and check the rest of the house before growing any more worried. Nervously he exited his room and walked down the hallway. And then due to the darkness in the hallway he nearly bumped into.

It was a familiar blue haired person, just not the person he was trying to find. But it was Aqua, Saix's sister after all and Axel figured she may have the answer he wanted.

"Where is Saix?" Axel said, still feeling a bit worried.

"I don't know. I mean I woke up to get a drink of water a little bit ago and I saw him, but not since then. But I don't know where he went. He said he was going for a walk. But with all this howling … I'm a bit worried," Aqua replied.

"Why would he take a walk in the woods in the middle of the night?"

Aqua shook her head. "I don't know… I mean I do know, just not the exactness. I know he has done it before when he couldn't sleep too well."

"Hmm maybe I'm just overthinking it. If you say he's done it before then I shouldn't be worried."

"But what about the howling. It sounds so much closer tonight?"

"We know wolves live out in the forest. Sometimes they probably wander close to town, but Saix should know how to handle himself," Axel replied. "You've said it yourself that he has taken night walks before. Let's just sleep and he will be back in the morning right?"

Aqua sighed deeply before nodding. "You're right. I'm probably just over reacting. Goodnight, Axel."

* * *

Axel woke up bright and early by the time the morning came. He instantly walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen without even trying to get dressed, leaving him in only a grey t-shirt and black shorts. When he made it downstairs, Aqua and Ventus were waiting for him. He gave them a small wave, and sat down.

"Good, we are all here. Now, what was that strange howling last night? I mean the one that sounded really close," Aqua said.

"It sounded like one of those werewolf creatures from the books!" Ventus said.

"You read too much fantasy, Ven. There is no such thing as a werewolf," Aqua said. "It's only a myth."

Just as she said it, Saix entered from the front door. He looked exhausted, his eyes had dark rings under them and his hair was frizzy and a mesh. Axel looked at his friend in worry.

"Are you okay, Saix?" Axel said. "How long have you been awake?"

Saix didn't say anything. He just passed by everyone and upstairs presumably to his room. He didn't even look back once. Aqua stared after her brother as he left. Once they heard the sound of Saix climbing up the stairs fade, they went back to their conversation.

"I'm worried about him. Saix never looks that tired, and I have no idea where he could have gone this morning or even when," Aqua said, looking up the stairs where her brother had disappeared. "I'm going to go check on him."

Axel and Ventus nodded, and watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, Axel turned to his blond haired friend.

"Hey, how about go search for those werewolves?" Axel said.

"Wait re-really?" Ventus asked.

"Of course! We don't act like detectives for nothing!" Axel replied, as he got up to stretch a bit He then turned back to Ven, a mischievous look in his eyes. "We're detectives now. Got it memorized?"

After that the two of them ate some breakfast then went to get dressed. After that they exited the house with Axel in the lead. Ventus looked a little worried as he followed his friend trying his best to keep up with Axel's pace. This could go wrong. It was just a feeling he had. But, Axel would protect him… right?

* * *

"Saix, why aren't you telling me what is going on? I want to know why you aren't talking to me. What's wrong?" Aqua said.

"I said nothing is wrong, Aqua! I'm just… tired is all. Just had a bit of bad sleep last night. There is nothing to worry about," Saix said, trying to sound reassuring.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? You can't hide it," Aqua said. "You know I can tell these things."

Saix groaned and stared at his sister. "I am not! I said everything's fine… just fine. Now leave my room!" Saix snapped suddenly.

* * *

A/N: Please review


End file.
